The present invention relates to a device for easily marking the location on a wall in which to place a nail or hook for suspending an article, such as a picture frame, at a desired place.
To enable the hanging on a wall of an article such as a picture frame, it is commonly provided on the back thereof with a horizontally extending cord secured to the frame at its opposite free ends. The cord is somewhat longer than the straight line distance between the points of securement permitting the cord to be engaged by a hook on the wall for supporting the picture. When so hung, the frame will assume a position automatically determined by the location of the hook, the slack in the cord and its position relative to the contour of the frame.
It then becomes rather cumbersome and complicated to figure out where to insert the nail or hook in order for the frame to occupy the intended location on the wall, usually in a desired spaced relationship with respect to a certain frame of reference often defined by other pictures already hanging on the wall. What must be done is to estimate the location of the high point on the cord when it is taut, measure the distance between this estimated point and the contour edges of the frame, measure the horizontal spacing between a vertical edge of the frame and the frame of reference, measure the vertical spacing between a horizontal edge of the frame and the frame of reference, and hope that no mistakes were made in the process. Anyone who has ever hung pictures on a wall in the manner described above knows only too well how unsatisfactory a process it is, rarely yielding the desired results in the first try.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a simple and economical device for easily marking the location for the hook or nail on the wall which will guarantee that the picture on the hook will occupy the desired location, without requiring any measurements whatsoever, real or estimated.